HTF Fairy Tale
by Neko Amore
Summary: The king of Happy Tree kingdom decide it was the time to choose a successor for his throne,but the only problem is that he have 5 princes. He decide to let the prince who can find a prefect wife to succeed his throne. Who will become the king and what kind of wife will the princes choose?
1. Prologue

**This is my second fanfiction, it will be a comedy one I think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends, Happy Tree Friends is the property of Mondo Media. I do not own the character and this story is purely fan-made.  
**

**All of the characters in this story had been humanized.**

* * *

Once upon time, in a faraway land there a peaceful kingdom. The kingdom is knows as Happy Tree, it lead by a wise king, Mr. Pickles and his loyal wife Queen Lammy. One day, the king decides it was the time to choose a successor for his throne but the problem is that he had five princes. Each of them has different characteristics, which this what make it hard to choose.

Splendid is the eldest of all, he is also the elder twin of Splendont. He has short sky blue hair and sapphire eyes, his body is well build since he like to train his strength, Splendid is strong and kind, he always help people who was in trouble. But due to his ignorance and oblivious, he often causes more trouble than actually help. Even he is more of a trouble than a helper, everyone still like him for his attitude that can move the morale of people.

Splendont, the second eldest prince, he is also the younger twins of Splendid. He looks exactly like Splendid, the only different it that he has maroon red hair that slightly longer than Splendid's and ruby eyes. He is the most intelligence among the brothers and was a quick learner. He can finish his work with a prefect manner, thus he earn many people trust. Splendont doesn't like his elder twins, he always challenge Splendid to a competition to prove that he is better than Splendid. However the total up result of their competition is draw, they always end up with draw or when Splendid wins the previous round, Splendont will request for a rematch and win the next round.

Handy is the third son of the king, he is a less fortune one since he was born with congenital disorder which he is born without neither of his hand. He has spiky auburn hair and amber eyes. Despite his disabilities, he managed to find a way to accomplish his daily task. He is surprisingly had a talent in architecture even with his disabilities. Even though he doesn't really show, some time he will feel frustrated and irritated for not having his hand for some job.

The fourth prince is Flippy. Flippy has lime green hair and emerald eyes. He is a kind and friendly prince when he is younger, his personality change a lot when he got kidnapped. Flippy somehow manages to escape from the kidnapper, he never tells anyone on how he escaped but he just did. After that incident, he becomes attract to military force. He managed to defend the kingdom from enemy invasion. People don't usually talk about it, but they are now scared of Flippy. They think there something in him, like a demon.

The youngest prince is Cuddles. He has soft curly yellow hair with some white highlight and citrine eyes. He is lovable, friendly and caring, but sometime he could be quite self-central. He always get into trouble but he has an unusual good fortune that stay by his side. Rumor said the one who suppose being kidnap during that day was Cuddles and not Flippy, and for some reason he manage to escape that fate and pass it to Flippy. Cuddles also had an unusual attraction to the color of pink, whereby he owned a lot of pink stuff like dolls, clothes, shoes and he even named his pet rabbit Pink even thought that rabbit is male.

Every prince has their own unusual character which this made the king think hard to choose. Then, an idea finally comes into King Pickle's mind. He decides to give his throne to the princes who can bring back a suitable wife to become the queen. The king gathers every prince, telling them about this competition before letting them to set their feet to look for the prefect bride.

* * *

**So this the prologue of my second fanfiction, hope your enjoy it. This chapter mainly introducing the character, hope you don't find it boring.**


	2. Chapter 1: Prince 2 Frog

**This is the chapter 1, I wasn't plan to write this part at frist since the main characters in this story are Handy, Flippy and Cuddles. I write this part out so there won't be any confusion in further when I mention them, also both Splendid and Spledont are the first and second prince who went to search their wife. Thus, this is how this chapter come out. **

* * *

"Well… brother, it looks like we can have the final match just like you always want," Splendid got on his horse while talking to Splendont.

"Tch… This time I will win and become the king of this kingdom. I tired of cleaning up your mess every time you do something wrong, and you will still get the glory while I was the one who fix all your messy." Splendont quick get on the horse and rid his way out the kingdom.

"Wait… what do you mean by cleaning my mess," Splendid easy caught up with Splendont even though Splendont got out early than Splendid.

"Don't you act dumb about it, don't you know that all these time whenever you think you doing something helpful to other it always turn out to be a disaster. I had been order by our father to fix the problems that you done. It make me feel frustrate when I was the one who done most the work and you are the one who earn the praise. It even irritates me more when they said I have to work with you to do some task." Splendont whipped his horse to make it run faster.

"I never hear of that, nor do I know anything about it. I wonder if this is the reason for you to always challenge me to those duels. I must say if you have grudge on me, you can just say it out and not challenge me all the time. If you just said, I will listen. "Again, Splendid easily caught up with Splendont, this make Splendont wonder if Splendid having a better horse than his.

"You will…? I never thought someone like you will ever listen to what other people said…" Splendont doesn't believe that this ignorant guy will listen to what other people said, but the next minute it proof this statement is wrong.

"Ah… I found a girl, it looks like I going win this match. I will head for it first, wish me luck Splendont." Splendid whipped his horse and rush to the girl she found.

"Argh… I shouldn't have trusted you! You are not going to win this time. I will be the one who get her as my wife." Notice that his trust was betrayed in few second, Splendont feel frustrated to believe that idiot in the first place, even if he just believed him for few second.

* * *

A bit further there a girl who wears a red hood and holding a basket, she is wearing a big red hood that cover up her face but the princes can make up that she is about their age and maybe she is a bit younger than them.

"Hello miss, are you lost? Do you need a ride to where ever you going?" Splendid stop his horse just in front the girl.

"I…I… I'm…." The girl seem to be nervous, or maybe she is shock by the sudden appear man.

"Wait…!" Both of them turn back and saw Splendont gracefully get down from the horse and approach the girl.

"Fair maiden, would you like to become my wife. For that I am Prince Splendont, the one that going to succeed the throne of Happy Tree kingdom." Splendont take the girl's hand and kissed it.

"Ah… sorry… but I don't think is a good idea to marry to the person you just met." The girl quickly takes her hand back and rubs at it.

"Ha ha… it looks like you got rejected, Splendont. Now it my turn," Splendid gives out a chuckle, he get down from the horse and get close to the girl. Splendid plucked the daisy that was on the road side.  
"For you…"Splendid said as he handles the daisy to the timid girl.

"Eh… for me? Erm…, thank you." The girl nervously accepts the daisy but Splendid rises up his hand. The girl now is confuses by his action, didn't the prince want to give her the flower or the prince just wants to play with her?

"Not so fast, let me help you to put it on your head." Splendont reach his hand out to open the hood.

"No…" Before the girl can stop him, he pulled the hood back. Before he could admire her look, there a sudden smoke screen which bock his view. Both Splendid and Splendont are coughing from inhaling the smoke.

When the smoke began to disperse, the princes get back their vision. They both notice the girl cover her head with the hood again, she keep apologize to them before she leave. The princes were too stunned for a while before they decide to get back to their horse to look for another girl. Once again, both the princes were shock when they notice that their horses are bigger than them. They both look at each other only to notice that both of them had been transform into a blue frog and red frog.

"Ah…! What happen to me?" Splendid scream loudly when he realize he is in the same state as Splendont.

"Shut up, it was your fault again. If you didn't try to pull her hood, both of us won't turn into a frog." Even in this state, Splendont never forgot to reprove Splendid.

"But who knew that she can cash a spell, now how do we change back? I don't want to be stuck as a frog forever." Splendid looks at his now sticky hand and asks Splendont for an answer.

"Why do you even ask me for an answer? You should ask the person who cast the spell. I beg the girl is a witch." Splendont gives himself a face palm when he notices Splendid leave the messy for him to fix again.

"But she already got away," said Splendid as his point at the direction that the girl run away with his frog finger.

"You at least did see her face right? You know what is her look right?" Splendont think if Splendid manage to see her face, they could at least ask someone to help to catch the witch.

"The smoke caught me surprise so I didn't see her face, but maybe I can try to give her a chases…" Splendid looks at the direction she ran away and ready to hop forward only to stop by Splendont.

"Are you nuts? There not way that a frog could caught up with a human's speed. " Splendont shout at Splendid's ear.

"This is kind of loud you know… I can hear you clearly even if you don't shout in my ear. If you don't try it out how do you know the result, maybe frog could caught up with human speed. Anyway, I'll be going now. You can try to catch up with me if you can." Splendid continue to hop his way to the witch.

"Wait… ah… that idiot doesn't listen to other. Fine…, I'll go with you." Said Splendont as he hops alongside with Splendid.

"You know, I kind of remember a story about frog prince. Maybe if we get a kiss from a princess we can change back to normal." Splendid give out his opinion to Splendont.

"Are seriously thought that we can turn back to normal just by doing that," Sometime Splendont wonders what is Splendid's brain made up of.

"Of course… and I will be the first one to get a kiss from a princess to break the cruse." Splendid said it in a cheerful tone.

"I see what you did that. You plan to win me by getting a princess to kiss you, as if I allow that to happen. I will be the first one to get a princess to kiss me, just so you see I will be the next ruler of Happy Tree Kingdom." Splendont try to surpass Splendid by hopping in front of him but again Splendid can easily caught up with Splendont.

* * *

**What will lie in front of these two princes, we won't know for now. However, the next chapter is focus on Cuddles, Handy and Flippy. Starting from next chapter is the main part of the story. Tell me what do you think will happen to the two princes in their journey and maybe I add another one chapter on their story.**


	3. Chapter 2: Bandit

**Nobody is going to ask me about how Handy ride a horse, he just did it okay.**

* * *

Splendid and Splendont left the kingdom with the east gate, so Handy and Flippy decided to go out the kingdom using different gate. However after Cuddles come and beg them to go with him, they follow Cuddles and left the kingdom using the south gate.

Both prince Handy and Flippy were riding on a horse while Cuddles is riding a wagon that pull by two horses. During the journey, none of them speak to each other until Handy decides to say something.

"Cuddles… May I know why do you bring a pink wagon?" Handy can't stop staring at the weird-looking wagon that Cuddles use.

"Because a horse can't carry all the stuff that I need and father doesn't allow us to bring a servant along the journey. I have no choice but to ask our father to let me ride on a wagon, even with this wagon I still had left out a lot of stuff that I want back in the kingdom. I wish I could bring Pink along with me but mother said it will be the best to leave Pink to her care." Cuddles says it in a rather awkward tone.

"That not what I mean when I ask you the question. Flippy… say something." Handy want to give himself a face palm at time like these, he get irritated that he doesn't have hand for this.

"What do you want me the say?" Flippy said with a monotonous voice. Handy moves his pupil looking at Flippy then to the pink wagon. Flippy understand what Handy mean but he doesn't think anything will change even if he says something.

"Cuddles… you do know that your wagon is quite an attraction to eyes, do you?" Flippy noticed how bright the color of the wagon, thinking it might attract the bandit toward them.

"Yes I do. This is what it intended to be when I ask them to make for me, a pink wagon that suit perfectly for me." Cuddles said in a cheerful tone, thinking that Flippy is complimenting his beautiful wagon. Flippy looks back to Handy and give Handy a look of "I have given it a try".

"Say Cuddles… why do you want us to accompany you? Won't it be harder to accomplish the task if all the rival going to the same direction." Handy remembers that he came to an agreement to this just to stop Cuddles from keep on nagging at his ear.

"Eh? Didn't I tell you the reason already, brother Handy? Well if you want me to say it for a more time, I guess there no problem about it. Since father doesn't allow us to bring along the servant, I need to find someone who can protect me. Brother Flippy is the perfect choice since he been into war before." Cuddles answers Handy as he enjoying the change of scenery. Cuddles doesn't leave the palace much, he doesn't know much about the world outside the palace, so everything seem interesting to him.

"Then what about me?" Handy mainly want to know why did Cuddles forced him to tag along.

"Isn't that an apple tree? I never see one with my own eye, I think I going to try to get an apple from the tree." Cuddles get down from the wagon and runs towards the apple tree, ignoring the fact that Handy is calling him.

That was a very big apple tree, the apple fruit is big and bright red in color, it has a sweet aroma float around the air to attract its consumer. Cuddles who was attracted by its aroma tries his luck by jumping higher to obtain the apple. However his attempts were fruitless, and thus Cuddles decides to climb the tree to get the fruit. Cuddles manages to get up to the top of tree by just one attempt. Cuddles feel very happy on his success that he jumping around the tree branch and broke it, which this left his hanging in the middle air. He shouts for help, hoping his brother will come and rescue him.

"That fool, hang in there Cuddles. I'm coming!" Handy plans to rescue Cuddles, but he was stopped by Flippy.

"What now?" Handy felt irritated when Flippy stop him from approaching Cuddles.

"You should just stand back and watch the wagon and let me handle this." Flippy carefully observes the surrounding as he answering the question.

"Oh right, I don't have hands to rescue Cuddles. You're right, I should stay back…" Before Handy can finishes his sentence, Flippy throw a small knife at Handy's direction and the knife is almost hit Handy's face. Handy plans to shout at Flippy but he hear a groan coming from his behind, he turn around and see people coming out the bushes and walk toward them.

"Who are you guys?" Handy was shock, he didn't notice there are people hiding in the bushes until now.

"We are the Masked Raccoon and I'm Shifty, the leader of this bandit group. You there had a sharp eye, we only plan to take the wagon away when you aren't notice. But since you manage to spot us, I guess some injuring can't be avoided." A man with forest green hair stand out from the group, he take off his hat and make a bow before he speak. He looks straight at Flippy when he mention, notices that there something different about Flippy.

Shifty orders his men to attack Flippy, knowing that Handy is a disabilities the bandit pay no attention to him. The bandits were confident that they will get their loot since they are outnumbering the princes, however they are wrong.

Flippy takes out his sword and looks at the bandits, with a jump and swift he injured some of the bandits. The other bandits were angry at Flippy after seeing their comrade got hurt, they all charge at Flippy at the same time. Flippy easily dodge their attack causing the bandit to hit one and other. The bandit didn't give up and continue to charge at Flippy. Flippy evade their attack and at the same time, he manage to counter their attack and wounded the bandits. He slice the sword through the bandit's hand, breaking their bone with hard kick, him even injuring one of the bandit's eye by throwing a small knife that hit directly to the face.

Shifty getting nervous when he sees his men getting down one after another. Flippy suddenly vanish from his sight. He tries to looks around for Flippy but only to get caught with the sword on his throat.

"Wait… wait… wait…., we will leave now and we won't bother you guys again so can you let us go?" Shifty pleaded for his life and Flippy let go his sword. Shifty smirks when the sword left his throat, he turns around and swings the small knife that been hiding in his sleeves. He thought he would at least hit him and wounded the man, but there not one behind him. He feel something is behind him and he looked back, he saw his target. There a bit different about Flippy, Shifty swear that he saw Flippy's pupils turn into a glowing gold color and it sent shivers down his spine. Flippy kicked Shifty from behind cause Shifty to hit the tree. Flippy stabs the sword through Shifty's left leg, pinning Shifty to the ground.

"You are lucky that you are not in a war now, or else I won't be lenient to you guys. I will slice all of you into pieces before you can even make a move." Flippy voice is deeper now and there a sense of manic when he says his last sentence. Flippy pulls out his sword and point it at Shifty's throat.

"The… em….emerald bear, he is that guy from the rumor. The killing machine of Happy Tree Kingdom, everyone retrieve. " Shifty had never experience such a fear when he manage to guess Flippy's identity, he quickly call his men to retrieve and left.

Flippy wipes off the blood that stained his sword before keeping it back to the baldric. He walks back and gets himself back to the horse. Handy who was still stunned from what he see only get back his conscious when Flippy waves his hand in front of Handy's face.

"Sorry that I wasn't much of help..." Even though it was not his fault for not being able to help but he still can't fight the feeling of fear when he see Flippy. The fact that Flippy manage to dodge all the attack without looking at the enemy and yet he still able to harm the enemy at their vital region making them unable to counter back or move is what make Handy fear the most. He had hear of other calling Flippy a demon, but he never pay much attention to this until now.

"Hey! You guys totally forgot about me!" Both Flippy and Handy turn their face to the voice source and found out that Cuddles manages to get down from the tree.

"Cuddles! How do you get down from the tree?" Handy is relief that Cuddles is now safe.

"I have been watch brother Flippy fighting the bad guy and I want to help, I saw another thick tree branch and decide to jump to it." Cuddles's hand move around as he tries to reproduce that scene.

"When I thought that I land on the tree branch safely, I slipped. I quickly grab on other tree branch that next to me. The one I grab on was very thin but long. It slowly bends inward and eventually I land on the ground with an apple on hand." Cuddles hold up his apple with a sense of pride in his face.

Flippy takes the apple away from Cuddles and take a smell on it, before crushing it into piece by a hand.

"AH….! What are you doing?" Cuddles scream when he saw the apple being crush into tiny pieces.

"This fruit is not eatable. " Flippy flicks away the apple crumb that stick on his hand.

"How do you know that apple is not edible?" Handy asked.

"There too many fruit on the tree, normally the fruit should had been eaten by some animal before we found it if the fruit ripe. However since there no sights of any animal or insect on the tree, it leads me to a conclusion that this fruit is not eatable. "Flippy looks at Cuddles who still not overcome the grief for the loss of apple.

"Right now… you should probably worry for other thing, your stolen wagon. I asked Handy to take care of it but it seem like one of the bandit manages to steal the wagon away during the chaos." Both Cuddles and Handy look at the track left behind by the wagon, they didn't notice the wagon is missing until Flippy mention it.

Flippy sighed, he looks at the sky notice the sun is almost sank into the horizon. "We should set a camp at a safe place. Cuddles, you can ride with me until we reach a camping sport and stop looking at the missing wagon. If we meet them again, I will take it back for you." Flippy lend out his hand to Cuddles, Cuddles grab it and was pull up to the horse.

* * *

**This chapter is another base chapter, what do you think about it? Give me your thought about it. What do you think that cause the change of Flippy's pupil color? Do you think Cuddles is lucky when he got stuck in the tree and kind of avoid the fight scene, or the way he manage get down from the tree? What do you think about Cuddles adding the word "brother" whenever he address his elder sibling? ****There a hidden clue in this chapter for further progress****….Or maybe not…**

**In the next chapter, the trio will be camping at outskirt. Wonder what will happen to them? Will they meet a girl, princess or witch? Who will be their further bride? Find it all out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Campfire Story?

The trio managed to find a nice place to camp before the night fall. Flippy instruct Handy to set up the camp, Cuddle to gather some stick to start the fire before he went to hunt for food supply.

Cuddles comes back from picking the stick, he saw Handy already finishes setting up the camp and wonder how did his brother done it without his hand. Handy noticed Cuddles is struggling to start the fire, he went over and teach Cuddles an easy method to start the fire. With Handy's teaching, Cuddles manage to starts the fire.

They sit around the fire, waiting for Flippy to return with food supply. They decide to spend their waiting time by chatting with each other. They talk about their daily routine, the princes were live in the same palace, and yet they seldom interact with each other expect for Splendid and Splendont, there isn't much interaction for other princes. Handy has travels throughout the kingdom to learn about different style of building. On other hand, Cuddles never go out of the palace, well… he did go out to attend some important event but other time he never really leave the palace. Everything that Handy said sound interesting to Cuddles, he listen closely to every word that Handy had to say.

The topic of their conversation keep on changing as they speak, unexpectedly the topic had change to talk about Flippy.

"Hey Cuddles, what do you think about Flippy?" Handy know is not polite to talk about people behind their back, but he just to talk about.

"Brother Flippy…? He's okay I guess, the main reason I ask him to accompany me is because of his survival skill. By having him here, I not need to worry about surviving in the wild." Cuddles think for a while before answering Handy's question.

"Ah … speaking about this, you haven't told me why do you insist me on go with you. Now that Flippy is agrees to come along with you, you won't need me here right?" Handy remember that Cuddles ignored his question before.

"You see… even though brother Flippy isn't a bad person, there this dark aura that surround him. It was like there a beast living inside his body, his personality can change a lot in some time. I kind of afraid when his personalities change, for that the reason I want brother Handy to come along, to give me some courage." Cuddles was drawing something on the floor, because the drawing is bad, Handy can't make up what Cuddles is drawing about.

"Personality changes… is this the reason why Flippy act different when he fighting the bandit." Handy recall the scene where he can do nothing but stare at Flippy fight. He remembers how merciless Flippy was when he hit the bandit, could that be his other personality.

"It was all because my fault that brother Flippy become like this," Cuddles closes his eyes and put his hand on his head as he recall some of his bad memories.

"Huh…? Why make you say that?" Confused, Handy ask Cuddles for a better explanation.

"Brother Handy…do you remember the kidnap incident?" said Cuddles.

"You mean the one that Flippy got kidnapped and change a lot when he comes back? Where there also a rumor about you was the one who was the original target of the kidnapper?" Handy quickly remember about the incident when Cuddles mention about it.

The news didn't spread too far, the king called all his men to look for Flippy and the kidnapper whereabouts but none of them have a result. When they about to give up, Flippy show himself. No matter what other ask him, Flippy never said a word about the kidnap incident.

"The rumor about me being the original target is true," Cuddles began to talk about the kidnapping incident.

* * *

On that day, Cuddles was playing together with Flippy at the royal garden. Cuddles's kite is hanging at the tree and Flippy went to help him get back the kite. The kidnappers notice there no one around Cuddles which make it a good opportunity to kidnap Cuddles. Flippy who now on top the tree saw there are two kidnappers approaching Cuddles, he warned Cuddles by waving his hand. Cuddles thought that his brother want to wave hand with him so he waves his hand back to Flippy, not noticing the danger approach him.

When Cuddles was caught by the kidnapper, he struggled but there a huge gap between the strength of an adult and a child, the kidnappers easily capture Cuddles. The kidnappers do not notice Flippy or maybe they didn't care, either the reason they tied up Cuddles and run away without paying any attention to Flippy. Flippy decides that he needs to follow them undercover, he manages to follow the kidnappers without being notice and they reach the kidnappers' carriage. When one of the kidnappers gets to the coach seat and the other one tries to get Cuddles into carriage, Flippy know this is his chance. Flippy uses a short distance run-up to gain the momentum to perform a jump kick at the kidnapper. The kidnapper was startled by the sudden impact and released his grip on Cuddles.

Flippy call Cuddles to run away while he tries to hold the kidnapper down. Cuddles listen to Flippy's word and starts to run, he look back when he hears something. Cuddles saw the kidnappers work together to tied up Flippy and throw him into the carriage, he wants to help but the thought of being caught again filled him with dread. Cuddles didn't go back to Flippy, he run back to the palace and tell the guard about it.

* * *

"I tell father about it and for the rest of the story you should had heard it already. The men look everywhere for Flippy but none of them can find Flippy or the kidnappers. Without any expectation, Flippy return to the kingdom by himself after few week of that incident. His personality change and he doesn't talk about the incident at all." Cuddles stop for a while before continue.

"I wonder if only if I didn't leave him there that time… if I do the same as what he did, will everything back went to normal? Will he remain the kind and friendly brother that he once was?"

"Cuddles that not your fault, you just did what you can do. There are chances for you to get caught too, whereby there won't be anyone to notice about the kidnappers, they may notice it later but won't it be too late when they notice two of the princes are gone." Handy want to pat Cuddles to comfort him, once again his feel anxious with the fact he doesn't have hand to perform it.

"Don't you think it been a while now, what took Flippy so long?" Handy who notice Flippy wasn't back yet decide to use it as a topic to change the subject. They continue to chat until Flippy back with some processed meat, and they thought that was the reason for the time taken for him to return.

* * *

**Cuddles talk about the true of the kidnapping, but it only half of the story. I bet you want know what happen to Flippy after he got kidnapped, did they torture him until he develop a second personality? Who is behind the kidnapping? And will there be a girl to appear in next chapter? Well… you have to wait for me to write it out.**


End file.
